


Ticking and Ticking Until it Stops..

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: WOOOOSORRY MAN





	Ticking and Ticking Until it Stops..

The timer. Everybody has a clock literally in their wrist. At first, you don't know what it's for, however, you'll find out. The clock clicks down to when you find your soulmate.

Jeremy heere was a seventeen year old male, currently wandering the heavy, busy streets of the city, watching his clock.

**Five minutes.**

Jeremy swallowed nervously and continued walking past crowds of unknowing patrons. He bumped into a few but.. they weren't his soulmate.  The clock was sill ticking.

**Four minutes.**

He continued through the streets, missing plenty of valuable school time. But what if his soulmate was there? What if he just fucked up every stupid chance of finding his soulmate?? What if-

**Three minutes.**

 

He pushed past a crowd and stared at another. He sighed heavily and let his head hang in defeat. 

**Two minutes.**

Time was going by quick. His eyes landed on someone. His heart stuttered. 

**One minute.**

The person looked at their wrist and then smiled. 

**59 seconds.**

They began walking through the street. 

**43 seconds.**

A car was approaching. 

**38 seconds**.

Jeremy noticed and yelled at Michael to stop.

**29** **seconds.**

Michael didn't listen. He began running. 

**20 seconds.**

Jeremy saw the car approach. The driver wasn't paying attention. 

**15 seconds**

Jeremy screamed.

**13-**

**CRASH!!!!!**

...

silence. It's all Jeremy could hear. He ran. He ran towards Michael's body. 

He tried to wake him up but Michaels eyes wouldn't open. 

He looked at his clock in  devastation.

**It stopped at one second..**

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOO  
> SORRY MAN


End file.
